


Vampire Diaries Alternate Ending

by ToutDeSuite



Category: Elena Gilbert - Fandom, Stelena - Fandom, stefan salvatore - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutDeSuite/pseuds/ToutDeSuite
Summary: For those disappointed Stelena fans, here is an alternate ending to Vampire Diaries.





	Vampire Diaries Alternate Ending

When Bonnie broke the Sleeping Beauty spell and Elena awoke, it was Stefan, not Damon, who was the first person Elena longed to see. But it was too late. Stefan had given his life to save her and Damon. 

Sometimes it takes losing someone before we can fully appreciate that person. And that was the case with Elena and her feelings for Stefan. Now that she was human and back among the living there was a huge void in her life, and that void's name was Stefan Salvatore. 

Things were never the same between Damon and Elena. She realized that Damon was a bad boy phase she fell into when she was sired by him. Damon was lust and an obsession that was born of vampirism, but Stefan was the true love of her life. 

Eventually Elena returned to medical school but she never stopped loving Stefan. If it were possible, she loved him more in death than she had in life. 

After graduating from medical school, Elena returned to Mystic Falls. Caroline was remarried to Klaus and Bonnie and Damon were dating, but Elena couldn't move on. She still dreamed about Stefan, still longed for him, and when she closed her eyes and let his essence enter her mind, she could touch, taste, smell, see, and hear him. 

Stefan was still very much a part of Elena's life. He had died, but his love for her hadn't. 

Elena would stop by the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted from time to time. She felt closer to Stefan there. During one visit she learned from Klaus' daughter, Hope, about the doppelganger soulmate connection that Damon had convinced her didn't exist while she was still sired to him. According to Hope, it was an eternal unbreakable bond that even death couldn't conquer. 

"There's something you should know about the doppelganger soulmate connection, Elena. The love of a living doppelganger can resurrect a dead doppelganger soulmate," Hope shared during Elena's visit. 

"How", Elena asked? 

"There's no formula or magic spell, Elena. It's different for each doppelganger couple. Your heart will show you the way." 

Elena was filled with the hope of being reunited with Stefan. After her visit to the boarding house, she stopped by the cemetery where she spoke aloud to Stefan and wrote in her diary. 

"Stefan, I love you! I never stopped loving you. Please come back to me." 

Dear Diary, 

I lost my way when I became a vampire, but today, I want to find my way back to Stefan. Dear heart, show me the way. 

That night Elena had a dream about the first time she ran into Stefan. It was in the same location where he said goodbye to her when he died. This dream was a recurring dream. A dream she had been having since she awoke from her coma-like sleep. Was her dream the answer to resurrecting Stefan? There was only one way to find out. 

The following morning Elena hurriedly dressed and drove to the school. She didn't care what the students thought when she entered the men's restroom. All she could think about was Stefan and if today was the day she would see him again. 

Once inside the restroom, she remembered that day long ago when she had confronted Jeremy. She closed her eyes and imagined Jeremy there next to her. "Elena, Stefan's here", Jeremy said. She opened her eyes but she was alone. She sighed and walked out the door and collided into Stefan in the hall.

"Stefan? Is it really you, or am I imagining this?" 

"It's me, Elena," Stefan responded and then kissed her with years of pent-up passion. She swooned and he swooped her up and carried her into their epic happily-ever-after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ending we deserved!


End file.
